


Agggh!!!!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: All the lights are supposedly blown at Snape Manor. CRACK FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Agggh!!!!  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRM  
Pairing: Harry/Snape  
Summary: All the lights are supposedly blown at Snape Manor  
Warnings: Slash. Plot what plot (a very crazy one that isn’t a proper one!) Mild swearing  
Word Count: 258

It was a cold, dark November night in the year 1999, the year after Harry Potter and the other two members of the famous trio had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At the end of Harry’s sixth year Harry had moved into his lover, of a years house, Snape Manor.

“Love?” Severus called out entering the room off their bedroom. Hearing banging and swearing he yelled out “Harry? Love? What’s going on in there?”

“Sev, that you?” Harry called back.

“Yeah, what’s happening in there?”

“Do we have any bloody lights that work in this place?” Harry grumbled more to himself that Sev.

Chuckling Sev unplugged a lamp and made his way into the bedchamber, sitting down on their bed in the middle of the room he saw Harry’s form moving about the room looking in all the draws, cupboards and anywhere else he might find a spare light globe.

Dropping down onto his knee on the floor Severus pushed forward the bed and plugged in the light and turned it on. Turning around he started to say, “See there is alight that works,” but stopped upon seeing Harry with his arms crossed, a smirk upon his face and naked in all his glory. Seeing him like that drew Severus’s eyes down to his large erection. “You devious little monkey,” he said returning the smirk and patting the bed next to him. “You knew about this other light.” Nodding Harry made his way to the bed and proceeded to entice me with his sexy body.


End file.
